


Light as a Feather - Smut Version

by lilolilyrae



Series: Kiss from a Rose [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), But usually Aziraphale tops, Don't copy to another site, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley grooms Aziraphale's wings.Gen rated versionhere!





	Light as a Feather - Smut Version

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-08-29  
Crowley has they/them pronouns in this fic.

Aziraphale's wings are itching.

It has started slowly, barely noticeable with what else had been going on, and increased to being just the edge of unbearable.

Why? Now that he thinks about it, he supposes he hasn't had someone groom them them since... Well, since before the apocalypse.

Getting undressed with a snap of his fingers, then dragging his wings out into the physical plane of human existence, Aziraphale tries to assert the damage.

Well.

He might not be able to reach everything, but he can certainly start, and once Crowley gets home from their trip to the mall- presumably to get food and some electronics they need? The demon would certainly help?

Half an hour later, Crowley walks into the room to see Aziraphale trying to reach the ends of his wings.

Something that could so easily be done by a second person seems to be a straining task for the angel himself... Crowley knows how it is, it took them ages to learn and use tools to reach some parts of their now black wings, and they still never are as nice and shiny as they used to be in heaven, no matter the colour.

Now that they see Aziraphale struggle with it, Crowley freezes. Of course they already knew that they aren't worthy to touch the angel's wings, but still- it stings not to have been asked for help. And they hate to see Aziraphale in pain, either way.

Crowley is ready to turn around and silently retreat when Aziraphale notices them, turning around and beaming at them: "Crowley! Dearest, it is so good to see you right now, do you perhaps have a minute to spare and lend me a hand? I'm having an awful time trying to reach the ends of those by myself..." 

Crowley blinks, dumbstruck. They are- being asked? Oh. Well. Seems like they jumped to the wrong conclusions...

Still. "You sure you want me to soil your wings with my demonic hands, angel?"

Aziraphale blinks, confused. "I doubt it would harm them- I mean, I will tell you should I feel that anything's off, but I don't see why it should be- we learned before that your touches don't hurt my physical form, as my touch doesn't harm you- Only hellfire could truly hurt me. So, I'm really not concerned...?"

"Oh. Well. I just meant..."

Aziraphale opens his mouth, then tilts his head, looking at them with an expression that is at the same time very soft yet almost angry.

"Angel?"

"Oh, Crowley, you still think way too little of yourself." The angel doesn't give any further explanation before changing the topic back to the task at hand. "Now, want to help me? It really is itching quite terribly..."

He knew that would get Crowley to agree the quickest, and he is right. 

"Well, of course."

Still cautious, Crowley walks towards Aziraphale, kneeling down behind him, between his wings, and touching Aziraphale's feathers for the first time.

They are so soft, so beautiful even in their start of disarray. Probably still in better shape than their own, despite still obviously not having been cared for properly in the last few weeks or perhaps months. If Crowley were being petty, they'd mock Aziraphale for being in distress about something so minor. But they don't feel like arguing with him, especially not now, especially not about this. And they know how bad something minor can feel to you when you are not used to it.

No, instead of any mockery, they will take care of the wings, of their angel, until every feather is back in its beautiful state, outshining everything and everyone else.

With expert movements, Crowley gets to work, stroking over and in-between feathers, brushing out the dead ends and rubbing the oil from the glands between them.

They massage the skin underneath with the oil, too, seeing that it has gotten dry in patches.

Aziraphale groans, letting his head sink forward.

Crowley snuggles closer, and his knees touch Aziraphale's bare backside. The angel shivers, pressing back against them.

It tempts Crowley to move to other, even more pleasurable activities, but they force themselves to stay focused on the task at hand. They know that Aziraphale will be able to enjoy what will come after more fully once all the discomfort in his wings is gone.

It takes many minutes, maybe hours, for Crowley to go over every part of Aziraphale’s wings. They move on from the parts Aziraphale couldn't reach to also cover everything else, motioning for Aziraphale to lay down on the bed about halfway through when the angel is swaying in his relaxed state, threatening to fall over.

By the end of it, he is boneless under Crowley's hands, feeling good in a way he hasn't since, perhaps, forever.

And he is beautiful. 

Absolutely stunning, his naked form glistening from the oil of his wings, and said wings spread out to full, gleaming white angelic glory.

Crowley is sitting with a knee on either side of Aziraphale's back, and they don't pretend to hide the bulge digging through their own clothes into Aziraphale's bare skin.

Aziraphale didn't mention it, either, while Crowley was still working on his wings, but now that they seemed to have reached the end, reverting to soft strokes over Aziraphale's neck and back, the angel turns to look at them:

"Feeling good, dearest?"

Crowley gives him a crooked grin. "Can't help it when you're hot like that, angel" and they are rewarded by Aziraphale's beautiful blush.

The angel doesn't let the embarrassment demobilise him, and he drags Crowley down to lay on top of him while turning around so they are face to face, front to front. Crowley laughs at the flurry of limbs and wings, then groans when their cocks brush together, even through Crowley's clothes.

"H- someone, angel, fuck-"

"I believe that is the general idea" Aziraphale says cheekily, and Crowley laughs, helplessly burying their face in Aziraphale’s neck. 

Once they got themselves back under control, they press a kiss to Aziraphale's neck, and with a snap of their fingers all clothes are gone, and the skin to skin contact feels, well, _devine_.

"More" Aziraphale groans, and Crowley snaps their fingers another time to get a bottle of lube, coating their fingers and ready to prepare themselves when Aziraphale stills their hand.

"I know we don't do it a lot, but- would you consider doing it the other way around this time? You already took such good care of me earlier..."

Crowley whimpers, biting their tongue to stop themselves from ending everything early. Not that that would stop them, being ethereal (or occult) beings after all, but still.

Usually, it is Aziraphale who fucks Crowley, and they both prefer it that way, Crowley both because they are just very _sensitive_ inside and because they love giving up control to Aziraphale, and the angel because they love the feeling of being inside Crowley, the demon submitting to him, trusting him.

So, Crowley doesn't top often, but when they do, it makes it feel all the sweeter.

"Course, angel" they say, hoarsely, and gently motions him to spread his legs, slipping their fingers between them, higher, _inside_...

"Crowley!" Aziraphale gasps, grabbing hold of Crowley's other arm. The intrusion inside of him is such an alien feeling still, yet on the other hand so intimate and, _oh_, so good when Crowley hits that _particular_ spot-

One finger becomes two, then three, and soon Crowley is scissoring the digits inside Aziraphale, the angel letting out little breathless moans and words of praise all the while.

"I'm- _dearest_, yes!- I am ready, Crowley, love, you can-" 

Aziraphale never begs, but his steady encouragement and telling Crowley what to do is much more appreciated, anyway.

"If you say so" Crowley murmurs, voice deep and husky, leaning in to kiss the angel as they withdraw their fingers. Aziraphale hums in affirmative into the kiss, and Crowley breaks away to shuffle closer, positioning Aziraphale's legs on either side of them and lining themselves up.

"_Yessss_" they hiss, breathless, as tight heat envelop them. 

Aziraphale's eyes flutter shut as Crowley breaches him- it's so much, almost _too_ much but not quite, it feels like he is being split apart and at the same time it feels _right_ in a way things rarely do.

"Crowley- oh, _fuck_ Crowley, love, _move_-"

Crowley has barely bottomed out, but at Aziraphale cursing and ordering them to move, they are quick to obey, pulling back until only the head of their cock is inside of Aziraphale’s hole, then slamming back in with full force, trying to hit the angel's prostate on the way, too.

They think they only managed to graze it, but Aziraphale still moans loudly, completely unabashed in his pleasure. 

Crowley leans down, they simply have to kiss those wonderful lush lips again, swallowing Aziraphale's sounds.

Aziraphale mewls, moving back against them, and Crowley leans back to get a better angle, moving in and out in a steady rhythm. Aziraphale's eyes are locked onto theirs, beautiful light blue swimming with tears of overwhelming pleasure.

"Crowley- Crowley, dearest, I need-"

While the angel can't form the words, Crowley still understands and complies, wrapping a hand around the angel's cock that, while being- quote Aziraphale- 'modest, average size, really' still feels so utterly perfect to them.

They stroke faster, in time with their thrusts, and brush their thumb over the head of Aziraphale’s cock-

Aziraphale lets out a sob, a strangled cry, hands grabbing Crowley's arse and pulling them close into him as he convulses and comes undone, spending himself on his belly.

The sight paired with the angel clenching around their cock has Crowley cry out, too, following closely behind.

"Fuck, fuck, aahziraff-"

Aziraphale shivers as he feels wetness inside of him, still feeling lightheaded as he gathers his demon close and into his arms as their cock slips out of him, pressing soft kisses to Crowley's forehead, cheek and chin and gently stroking their back as the demon shivers through their aftershocks. 

"Thhat wasss" Crowley starts, drifting off into a hiss.

Aziraphale chuckles softly. "Indeed, my dear."

Crowley rolls onto their side, miracling away the mess before snuggling up to Aziraphale again, ready for a nap.

"Next time, I'll take care of your wings" they hear Aziraphale whisper before they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you could go (back?) to the 666 words Ineffable Husbands Series and read ligtasafeather|Gen|part2 after this, idk how much sense it makes plot wise but it's the best I got lol
> 
> If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
